The affair
by Slightly disturbed
Summary: Chiaotzu is SICK of being the 'Little guy'. So, he decides to end it. But, what if someone comes along, that knows his pain? Will Chiaotzu find love? Or will he meet an un timely death? Rather disturbing...


Chiaotzu stood on a cliff, ready to jump. He was sick of being treated like the 'little guy'; he had feelings to. He was strong, he was a man and.... he was small. He had tried a relationship with Tien once, but it just didn't work. Tien was looking for something more.... Something with more eyes. He had also tried his luck with Yamcha, but that didn't work either. Yamcha was so hung up on Bulma, even though Bulma had a kid to another man, so Chiaotzu was used; he was just there, to make Bulma jealous. Chiaotzu really hated being the little guy; why oh WHY couldn't he be a few inches taller. At least Krillins height? Chiaotzu had even tried his luck with Cell, but that didn't work; Cell just kept on trying to eat dear little Chiaotzu. So, in a nutshell, Chiaotzus life STANK!   
  
"Well, if i'll just be the little guy for the rest of my life, I may as well die", Chiaotzu yelled, kicking a stone off the side of the cliff. Chiaotzu took a deep breath, looking back one last time at the 'hut' he shared with Tien, and he took a breath. Then, he jumped, shutting his eyes tight, so as he wouldn't feel the impact so much (Well, so he thought..). Well, Chiaotzu kept on falling.. And falling... and falling....... and falling. "Hey, this is taking longer then expected", said Chiaotzu, rather confused. He opened his eyes, and noticed that he was only a few feet from the ground, and he seemed to be floating in mid air. Then, his stupid, slow, touch sensors picked up that someone had caught him.  
  
"TIEN", said Chiaotzu, hopefully.   
"No Chiaotzu, it isn't. I heard what you said, about being the little guy. And I know your pain", came a mysterious, drawling voice. Chiaotzu turned his head, and he gasped. It was Garlic Junior.  
"Garlic Jr, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead", said Chiaotzu, a worried look on his face.  
"Chiaotzu, I was allowed this one chance back on earth. How I can tell one special man how I feel about him", said Garlic Jr, gazing at Chiaotzu.  
"Errrm, well, you better go find them. I'm trying to die here", said Chiaotzu, shaking his head.  
"You dont understand sweet thang. Your that special man. I love you", said Garlic Jr, a tear in his eye.  
"Ummm, no offence Garlic Jr, but since when did WE talk? How can you love me", said Chiaotzu, with a rather disturbed look on his face.  
"We understand each other", said Garlic Jr, rubbing Chiaotzu's leg.  
"Ahhh, okay then...", said Chiaotzu, eyes wide open.  
"Look, i'm horny big guy. Can we just FUCK already", asked Garlic Jr, in a rather angry tone.  
"Ahhh, well I guess I am horny too. And you called me big guy", said Chiaotzu, a proud smile on his pale little face. So, Chiaotzu and Garlic Jr flew up to Tiens 'hut', and went inside. And what happened next was rather disturbing. The 2 little fellows stripped down, and Chiaotzu handcuffed Garlic Jr to Tiens huge bed (which was actually a single bed, which seemed massive to the 2 midgets). "You asked for it, Garlic baby", said Chiaotzu, taking off his pants, and producing a HUGE... Set of crown jewels.. Garlic Jr gasped, never taking his eyes off Chiaotzu's huge dick.  
"WOW! You BIG BIG BOY", Garlic Jr screeched, with a happy grin. Chiaotzu seductively walked over to Garlic Jr, and he then roughly ripped off Garlic Jr's pants, revealing a rather.... SHRIVELLED... Weiner.  
"DAMN GARLIC! Thats tiny! Its smaller then Tiens", said Chiaotzu, a horrified look on his face. Garlic Jr went a dark shade of green (which was his way of blushing) and nodded.   
"I'm so ashamed. Please Chiaotzu, please just stay. I figured, you were the only person who would take me. So c'mon, sexy thang", said Garlic, with pleading eyes.  
"I take that as an insult", started Chiaotzu, shaking his head. "But, okay, I'm horny enough for anything". With that, Chiaotzu flipped Garlic Jr over, and started ramming his huge 'member' down Garlics bum.   
"OH BABY! CHIIIIIIAOTZU! WHERE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE", screeched Garlic Jr, eyes wide open, as his little willy got even harder, ready to explode.   
"OOHH GARLIC, YOUR SKINS, so so SLIMY, and SLIPPERY! Compared to damn TIEN", yelled Chiaotzu, coming in Garlics ass. Moments later, Tien pranced back to his hut, hugging Yamcha from behind.   
"Man Yamcha, I'm so horny! Lets go", Tien said, grabbing Yamchas butt. They then went into the hut, and opened the door. And both of them saw something rather disturbing. Garlic was bent over Chiaotzu, sucking something large.  
"AHHH! MY EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED", yelled Yamcha, running off, and screaming like a girl.  
"AWWW, BABY! COME BACK", yelled Tien. But, it was to late. Yamcha was turned off men for life, after that episode.  
"Man, and I was so horny too", said Tien, frowning.   
"Hey, don't worry Tien. Theres enough of me for everyone", said Garlic Jr, showing Tien his shrivelled will-will.   
"Hey... DAMN THATS TINY. But hey, I AM horny enough. Lets go, THREE SOME", yelled Tien, running into the room.  
And so, the story ended, with a lizard, a little emperor and a 3 eyed man, having a rather disturbing affair. 


End file.
